


I'd Be Falling Without You

by Persiflage



Series: Bondkink Fics [10]
Category: Casino Royale (2006), James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bond is Broken and M Mends Him, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M is Sexy as Hell, Older Woman/Younger Man, Prompt Fic, post-torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond wakes up in hospital after being tortured by Le Chiffre, and is surprised to find M at his bedside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Be Falling Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the bondkink comm on LJ. The prompt was _Craig!Bond/Dench!M. Hospital!Blow jobs. So Casino Royale when Bond wakes up in the hospital after the rope incident with Le Chiffre. I want M there, kissing it better. Bonus points if Bond gets off on the hurt. Also I envision M taking him to task for allowing her property to get damaged first . . . while maintaining a firm grip on said property. Not really envisioning grand declarations of love here._  
>  Spoilers: Casino Royale if you squint!  
> Disclaimer: It's never going to be mine...

Bond wakes slowly, reluctant to let go of the dream in which his cock is being kissed softly and tenderly along its length. As he wakes there are tears in his eyes and he keeps them screwed shut as he tries to will them away, so it takes him a moment to realise that there's a hand clasping the base of his erection. He blinks as a familiar yet unexpected voice says dryly, "You don't have to pretend with me, Bond."

"M?!" Startled, he pushes himself upright with a wince of pain and stares at the sight of the head of MI6 sitting alongside his hospital bed – with his erection in her hand.

"I – What – You – " He stumbles over words incoherently, trying to process what he can see but cannot believe.

M's eyebrow arches upwards in a familiar manner as he pinches his arm hard, then winces. Her head tilts to one side, then she says, "You are awake, and I'm really here."

"I don't believe it," he says flatly.

She chuckles, and it's the most unbelievably sexy sound he's ever heard from her. He's aware that he's staring at her open-mouthed, but he can't help himself.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

Both eyebrows wing up this time. "You don't _know_?" she asks, her tone disbelieving.

He swallows. "It _felt_ like you were kissing my cock," he says in a low voice.

"Mmm. Kissing it better for you."

"Why? I mean, I'm not ungrateful, but – " He pauses, wondering if she'll be insulted if he continues.

"But?"

"Well, you're my boss," he says, aware he's stating the obvious.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"God no." The words are out before he's even had time to think, and she smirks at him, before lowering her head.

The kissing resumes before slowly developing into licking, then before he knows it she's giving him a full-on blowjob. He sinks back onto the pillows as he enjoys the sensations wrought by M's mouth, and he realises that he'd never suspected that she could do this to him. When he comes, he feels as if she's just turned him inside out, and he doesn't even realise he's weeping until he feels her hand on his cheek, thumbing away his tears.

"Christ, M, I'm sorry."

"Shh, James. It's all right. Everything's going to be all right." 

Instead of reassuring him, this just makes him sob even harder, and she pulls his head to her body and cradles it until his sobs become hiccoughs, and then subside. She perches on the side of his bed, and gives him a handkerchief.

"Thank you." He's aware that his muttered words probably sound ungracious, but he can't bring himself to look her in the eye just yet.

"Poor boy," she says softly. "Le Chiffre really did a number on you, didn't he."

That brings his head up. "How do you know what he did to me?"

"He was taping the whole thing." Bond feels his face burn with humiliation and turns his head away again, but M catches hold of his chin and lifts his face. "James, you have nothing to be ashamed of, nothing."

"That's easy for you to say," he growls.

She shakes her head. "You think that no one ever tried to sexually assault me when I was a Double-0?" she asks. "Trust me, you're not the first, and you won't be the last, either."

"You – " He chokes on the words, and she gives him a wry sort of smile. 

"Believe me, being a woman, and short with it, seemed to make some men especially eager to use sex against me, particularly if I'd hurt or humiliated them in some way. Few men can stand being beaten by a woman."

Impulsively he leans forward and wraps his arms around her, kissing her quick and hard on the mouth. "I'm sorry."

She embraces him in return. "Not your fault," she tells him.

They hold each other in silence for several minutes, then M leans back and looks him in the eye. "Feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Good. You're going to be here for a few more days, yet, just to make sure you're fully healed." He pouts, and she laughs softly. "You know the drill, Bond."

He nods, then asks the question that's been on his mind since he awoke. "Why did you come?"

"I came as soon as we knew Le Chiffre had captured you and Miss Lynd."

He feels vaguely guilty at the mention of Vesper as he'd temporarily forgotten her. "How is Vesper?"

"She'll recover, eventually, just like you." 

"Good."

"Now then, the psychiatrist expressed some concerns about your mental and emotional well-being with regard to the torture you underwent, and I decided that I would help him assess you."

He frowns at her, feeling uncertain about her meaning. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I proved you could get aroused when your guard was down, that is, when you were asleep. Now we should test whether you can still get an erection when you're awake."

He gapes at her, and she chuckles again. "You're serious?" he asks.

"Of course." She slips down off the bed and goes back to her chair. Bond pushes himself upright again, watching in fascination as she palms his limp cock and begins to stroke it.

"Oh, and I should remind you, Mr Bond, that this is all my property now," she sweeps her free hand up and down his body, "and you've no business getting it damaged. So kindly look after it better next time."

"Yes, ma'am," he says obediently, feeling it would be unwise to argue with the woman who's got such a firm grip on his rapidly stiffening prick. He glances over at the door of his room, hoping she'll work quickly.

"Don't worry, Bond, no one's going to disturb us, I've seen to that."

"Oh, good," he gasps as she lowers her head and takes his now fully-erect cock into her mouth again.

"Well, that seems to be in full working order, still," she observes a few moments later, and he can't help whimpering.

"Something the matter, Bond?" she asks, and he swears he can see amusement in her blue eyes.

"Please," he says, aware that he's begging M – M, of all people – but he's desperate for her not to leave him hanging.

"Please what?" When he doesn't immediately answer, she gets up and moves towards him. "Tell me what you want, Bond," she says softly.

"You," he says. "I want you to fuck me." It's clear from her expression that he's taken her by surprise.

"This bed's too narrow," she says after a moment. "I'd sooner not risk injuring either one of us by some ridiculous acrobatics."

He chokes out a laugh, then manages to say, "We could put the mattress on the floor."

She lifts an eyebrow. "You really want me that badly?"

"Yes, God, yes!"

"Well, well." Her tone is dry, but he doesn't think she's displeased. "In that case, then, you'd better get up."

He does so awkwardly because he's still fully hard, and the two of them lift the mattress off the bed and onto the floor. 

"You'd better lie down," M says, and he wonders if she's worried he's going to pass out. He's fairly sure he's not, but he obeys anyway.

She kneels on the mattress beside him, then looks down at his body. "I don't suppose you're aware of this, James, but post-menopausal women generally require a lot of stimulation before they can engage in intercourse."

He thinks she might be blushing and he suddenly feels incredibly tender as he asks, "What would be easiest – or quickest?"

"Oral, usually."

"Lie down."

She stretches out on the mattress and he kneels on the floor, wincing slightly at the cold tiles, and pushes her skirt up out of the way. He eases her knickers off – lacy French ones, too, he notes with some approval, then he bends forward and brings his mouth down on her thigh. He gives her a little nip, then laves his tongue over the spot, before kissing a path up to her pussy. She puts a hand on his head, and he smiles against her skin, before driving his tongue inside her. He's very conscious of his achingly hard cock, but does his best to ignore it as he concentrates on bringing M to an orgasm. He adds two fingers, sliding them inside her and searching for her sweet spot as he licks and sucks on her clit. 

Fortunately for his aching knees and cock, she comes sooner than he'd expected, her fingers curling around his ears as he drives her over the brink, and he reflects that if his hair was a little longer, she'd have grabbed that instead. 

He pushes himself upright and gives his cock a quick couple of strokes. "Ready?"

She nods, and he smiles, then positions his body over hers and slides his prick into her now-slick and warm pussy. 

"Jesus, James!" Her eyes go wide in surprise as he stretches her, and he smirks, feeling a little vindication for the way she teased him earlier. 

He leans down and kisses her, feeling he might as well go the whole hog now he's actually fucking his boss (on a mattress on the floor of a hospital room, he thinks slightly bemusedly). M's arms slide around his neck and she lifts her hips to meet his thrusts, urging him on without words.

He wants this to last, but is aware that he's far too close to the edge already, and wonders if he'll get another chance (he'd like to make love to M slowly, just once), when M, apparently reading his mind, says, "Next time we do this, I insist on a proper bed."

Before he can answer, she's coming, her inner muscles squeezing so tightly around his cock that he has to stop moving. She doesn't cry out, but he hears her mutter his name. He manages a few more thrusts, and then he's over the edge and falling.

He slumps down, his weight resting on his arms, but M pulls him down to rest on her and he doesn't object. She has one hand between his shoulder blades and the other holds the back of his head as she kisses his cheek.

"All right?"

He lifts his head and kisses her on the mouth. "Yes, thank you."

"Good."

He pushes himself up again, sitting back on his heels as he looks down at her. "You know, your grin is a bit of a giveaway," he tells her, smirking just a little.

She swats his arm. "Give me a hand up, Bond, for goodness sake."

He laughs, then helps her up from the floor. They take a moment to adjust M's clothing and his gown, then they lift the mattress back up onto the bed.

"I think I could sleep for a week," he observes, giving her a wry smile.

"Typical man," she snorts, but he can tell she's only teasing. She looks satisfied, and he wonders if he's only imagining that she's glowing.

She leans over him and gives him a very full-on kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow," she says. "Be good while I'm gone."

He chuckles. "Yes, ma'am." 

"And just remember," she says, and gives his thigh a pat, "this is all mine. No one else's."

He touches two fingers to his temple in salute, and she laughs, then goes out, and Bond settles back more comfortably in the bed. As sleep begins to steal over him again, he remembers that M said something about 'next time', and he finds himself smiling at the prospect.


End file.
